


What You Get For Saving Me

by Rawks



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dating, Dumped, Flying Sex, M/M, Masks, Pornalot, Sacrifice, Spandex, Superpower Sex, hidden identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 13:01:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9658469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rawks/pseuds/Rawks
Summary: Arthur Pendragon is a citizen who won't stay out of trouble. Emrys is a super hero who keeps saving his fabulous arse, after Arthur broke up with his alias Merlin a while ago. It feels wrong, but also very right. However, Arthur has plans that twists it all around.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This PWP was written for Pornalot 2016 Extras with the theme super heroes.

Emrys couldn’t believe it. Not this prat. He lowered Arthur Pendragon onto the nearest rooftop and stepped away. “What were you thinking?! You can’t go and attack these creatures by yourself! That’s what supers are for!”

Arthur swung his bloodied baseball bat over his shoulder and shrugged, checking the small cuts on his knuckles. “My cell phone ran out of battery.”

Emrys pushed his blue cloak back over his shoulder and put his hands on his hips in a distinctive super pose. He tried to ignore the way Arthur was staring at his tiny red shorts covering his spandex suit. He was _so glad_ that he was wearing a mask.

“So, how do I thank you for saving me?” Arthur asked casually.

Emrys blushed even deeper. Below, on the street, he heard the ruckus of the creatures which had been enticed into a frenzy for having had a taste of human blood. They growled and snarled, trying to find it source.

“This area of the city is off limit to citizens. And I don’t need thanking.”

“Are you sure about that? I have a lot to offer,” Arthur said, taking a step closer. He lowered the bat off his shoulders and grinned confidently. “Is it money?”

“No, just stay out of trouble.”

“How about lunch?”

Emrys’ eyes widened. Was Arthur asking him out? He couldn’t believe it. And that after dumping him less than a month ago, as his cover, Merlin, too. “Not likely, citizen,” Emrys said and flew away. He was more than pissed.

***

Emrys unceremoniously dumped Arthur onto an empty car lot and glared at him. If his hands stayed on his body - to secure that Arthur was steady of course - a little longer than strictly necessary, Arthur didn’t comment. He didn’t want to miss the feel of Arthur’s body under his hands, but he did.

“What did I tell you?!” Emrys pointed at him with a red leather glove, which matched the red, leather mask over the top half of his face, with a big letter E printed on it. It only kept his eyes visible, as well as the lower part of his face.

“Look, it’s only lunch…”

Three days later, Emrys was saving Arthur out of yet another pinch. The idiot had gone back into the dangerous part of town, where supers were trying to keep the invasion of creatures and monsters under control.

“I don’t go out with normals, it’s forbidden,” Emrys said. Such a lie. He had dated Arthur for over a year, and it had been both the best and worst decision of his life.

Arthur frowned and ran a hand through his golden hair. Emrys bit his lip, trying to avoid looking at the way the light struck off it, or how it played along the muscles in his neck. He felt his nipples rub against the spandex of his suit, and his cock begin to strain against the tight leather shorts.

“Okay, I won’t get in trouble again, I promise.”

***

“You really have a short-term memory problem, don’t you?” Stupid idiot, getting into trouble in his part of town again and again. Asking him out, after having dumped his alias. He really hated Arthur. And wanted him, but mostly hated him.

Arthur offered him an easy smile and put his arms around his neck. Emrys gulped and swayed through the air as he carried Arthur to safety again. “You’re doing this on purpose!”

“Since you definitely haven’t told me no-”

“I definitely have,” Emrys said, lowering him down on the balcony to Arthur’s penthouse apartment.

“Wait, how do you know where I live?”

Emrys gulped and puffed out his chest to feign assertiveness. “They’ve got records on you. For being a repeat offender, and a real idiot, I might add.”

“Well, since you brought me here… maybe there’s something else you like?” Arthur kept a hold on his shoulders and stared at him with his lips parted.

Emrys found himself blush. “No,” he said. “I told you.” He didn’t sound very convincing and suddenly Arthur’s hand was on his side, dipping a finger into the little red shorts. It was wrong, so wrong. And so hot. He missed Arthur’s body, his lips on his skin. But he wasn’t Merlin now, he was Emrys.

“You like this? Maybe I can-” Arthur cupped his groin and stroked him.

Fuck, it felt so good. Emrys shook his head. “What is it you _really_ want? Spit it out.” He hated how Arthur was offering himself up to a total stranger so soon. It was awful.

Arthur pulled his hand back, straightened his collar and gave Emrys a full look over, then looked away. Emrys saw that he was aroused. Arthur said, “So, er… do you know the matriarch?”

“WHAT?!”

“I need to talk to her!”

Emrys swung his cape back and pointed an angry finger against Arthur’s chest. “You mean that all of this, all of your sweet words, were just to get to her?!”

Arthur held up his hands. “Alright, alright. I admit it. Look, this isn’t what it seems. I have a boyfriend… well I had. He kept getting beat up, and wouldn’t tell me what happened. We fought about it. I thought if she could turn me into a super…”

Emrys stared at him.

And stared.

“Have you told him this?”

“No! Of course not, you idiot!”

Emrys glared at him. He hadn’t heard a word from him, thought Arthur had dumped him for good. He didn’t understand.

Arthur threw his hands out in frustration. “If I get accepted, and turned into a super, then I wouldn’t be allowed to date him anymore. How could I ever tell him that? No, I just stopped talking to him. I need to find a way to keep him safe, that’s all I want.”

Emrys bit his lip. His heart thudded loudly in his chest. Was Arthur for real? He stepped forward and touched Arthur’s cheek, seeing the other’s confusion in his eyes.

“Come with me.”

***

Morgana glared down at him from her super throne, which was situated at the end of a long hall. “I don’t just turn people, Emrys.” Her voice echoed.

Arthur stood beside him and looked down at the ground, terrified of her grand appearance.

“I know, my lady, but this one has been trying to defend the city against monsters for several weeks now. Look at the records, you know it’s true. I think he’d make a great super.”

“Does he understand what it means?”

Emrys glanced at him, feeling something warm in the pit of his belly. “Yes, my lady.”

Morgana smirked and waved Emrys away. “Go. I will examine him thoroughly. He only has this one chance to prove himself.”

Emrys glanced at Arthur and found him looking back at him. Arthur looked scared. He opened his mouth to say something, but refrained. Arthur didn’t know it was him, after all. And perhaps he would be denied. Then he could definitely never…

He turned around without another word and flew out of the room, waving his arm to swing the doors closed behind him, and await the matriarch’s decision.

***

They landed on the balcony at Arthur’s penthouse later that evening.

“Whew, do you get ever get used to this?” Arthur asked with wobbly knees, getting out his keys to unlock the door.

“Flying?” Emrys asked with a small grin.

“Yeah, it’s terrifying.”

Morgana had turned him. He could still hardly believe it.

Without invitation, Emrys followed him inside. He’d missed this place and felt that it instantly warmed to his senses. He put a hand on Arthur’s shoulder and stroked down his back slowly. Finally, it was right.

Arthur didn’t move away. Not when his fingers slid over his side, not when he cupped his fabulous arse. He wanted some of this, he really did. Arthur had done this for him all along, and he couldn’t remember being so turned on in his life.

Arthur turned around suddenly and pressed him against the wall, dipping a hand into his small red shorts and stroked his growing erection. Emrys threw his arms around Arthur’s shoulder and gasped, latching onto Arthur’s neck. He was hard within a minute, feeling Arthur riding up against him hotly. “So fucking hot,” he moaned.

Then suddenly, everything was gone. Arthur stepped away. “I’m sorry, Emrys,” he said.

“What?” Emrys panted.

Arthur shrugged and frowned. “It seems that I’m not over him yet.”

After a moment of complete silence, Emrys began to chuckle. He laughed.

Glaring, Arthur folded his arms.

“Oh, you _clotpole_! You never fathomed me out?” Emrys asked, stepping forward again, invading Arthur’s personal space and inhaling his scent. God, how he had missed him.

“Don’t call me that! I hate that word!”

Emrys grinned. “I suppose it’s time for me to reveal my alias to you.” He watched as realization began to dawn on Arthur’s face.

Arthur’s hands came up to his mask and he put his thumbs under the fabric. “No, it isn’t true.”

Slowly, sensually, Arthur pushed his fingers over the skin of Emrys’ face, pushing the red mask up.

Emrys’ lips were parted and he was panting in excitement, his hands coming up to Arthur’s sides, pulling their bodies flush as Merlin was revealed below the mask.

“Merlin…?” Arthur stared at him. “It was you all along?”

“Shut up,” Merlin said, stroking Arthur’s back. “We’re not allowed to reveal our aliases to non-supers.” Now that they both were, all breaks were off.

“You were a super all along? But...”

“Shut up and fuck me already,” Merlin said and felt himself being lifted, one leg on each side, as Arthur picked him up and carried him to his ridiculous king-sized bed with the ridiculous self-indulgent mirror on the ceiling. In a flurry of cape, Merlin landed on the sheets, and Arthur climbed over him.

They rolled around in a hot frenzy, kissing, grabbing and grinding against each other, making up for lost time and missed opportunities. Arthur’s hand edged itself into Merlin’s red shorts sideways, from a leg opening, to rub his cock, and his lips found Merlin’s nipple through the spandex and bit down. Merlin gasped and groaned, and threw his head back against the sheets, trying to untangle his arms from his cape.

“You need to get rid of that,” Arthur said, and at once Merlin’s outfit disintegrated. Arthur stared at his own deed and grin spread across his face.

“Hey! That costs money, you clotpole!”

“Shit, Merlin, you’re the only one calls me that, ever.” Arthur began to unbutton his shirt.

“Don’t you forget it,” Merlin purred and stroked his own cock, watching Arthur try his own super-move, and failing to get out of his shirt in under a minute. He began to laugh and Arthur decided to disintegrate his own outfit as well. “Fuck,” Merlin breathed upon looking at him, “I missed you. I thought you’d given up on me.”

Arthur knelt down on the bed and lowered his head, grabbed hold of Merlin’s hips and licked his shaft once. “Give up on this? Never…”

“You were _flirting_ with Emrys!” Merlin sighed, leaning back on a pillow when Arthur started giving him head and stroking his balls. He stared into the mirror on the ceiling and his eyes ravished over Arthur’s body. It was so good Merlin’s toes curled and he gasped in abandon.

Arthur let go of his cock and climbed up to kiss him, which Merlin accepted gladly, grabbing onto Arthur’s chest and gripping roughly, kneading and feeling, without holding back anymore, because Arthur was super, and Arthur could take it.

Suddenly, Arthur rolled them around and gathered Merlin onto his lap, reaching down his arm and started teasing Merlin’s hole. Merlin gasped and summoned the lube to the bed with a mere thought. Arthur set to work properly after that, playing with his opening and pushing a finger in, then two, three, then four. Merlin arched his back and bit Arthur’s neck.

He paused suddenly and Arthur stared at him, pulling his fingers out.

“You can’t blame me for flirting with Emrys. It was you!”

“Shhh, I have an idea. Do you want to learn how to fly?”

Arthur stared at him blankly.

“Do you want to fuck me while flying?”

Arthur’s blue eyes looked him over with great interest. “How do I do that?”

“I’m pretty good at it. Just position me however you like… but up high in the room.”

“Oh, fuck,” Arthur swore, considering all the possibilities. Merlin reached down to stroke Arthur’s cock and he saw his cheeks turn red. “Alright, come here,” he said at last.

Arthur climbed up and looked at the mirror hanging above the bed. Merlin flew up towards it and held out a hand for Arthur to try. With some difficulty, Arthur made a grab for his hand and willed himself upwards to reach. He felt himself lift independently and as soon as he took a hold of Merlin it all became easier. He aligned himself with Merlin’s body again and grabbed both their cocks, stroking gently.

“I want you upside down, against that corner.”

Merlin put his knees on the wall above the bed, and his hands on the mirror. He spread his legs wide enticingly. Arthur wasn’t very steady when he wasn’t directly in touch with Merlin, so he kept his hands on Merlin’s body at all times. Merlin didn’t mind at all.

Arthur positioned himself behind Merlin and looked over his shoulder into the mirror. He would be able to see everything like this.

“Ohhh, Merlin, you delicious fuck,” Arthur said and pushed into him.

Merlin gasped and pushed himself back against the mirror with his hands, feeling Arthur work his way in. Arthur took a hold of his arse and split him apart more firmly to push back in. Behind Arthur, against the ground upside down, the bed looked soft and abandoned.

Arthur slid in deep, impaling him firmly and reached over a hand to hold over Merlin’s erection. Merlin lowered his head and looked down, following the visuals in the mirror of Arthur pumping into him.

“Come on, Arthur, you’re a super now. I can take it.”

Suddenly Arthur was hammering into him roughly, grunting and groaning and Merlin took it all in. He felt himself being split on the inside, fucked deeply with Arthur’s need, and when Arthur’s hand came around his hip and stroked his cock, he didn’t take long to climax. Arthur fucked him for a moment longer and stilled as well.

“You can flirt with Emrys any time you like,” Merlin said later as they lay in bed.

Arthur’s eyes were trailing over the ceiling, no doubt coming up with more fantastic plans. “Trust me, I will.”

“What will your super name be then?”

“Morgana told me already. It will be ‘Red Knight’.”

“Well, next time I’m in a dark alley all by myself, I will know who to call,” Merlin offered him a smirk and Arthur rolled over him to kiss it away.

The End. ❤


End file.
